powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Life-Force Infusion
The power to infuse life-force into objects (usually weapons), beings, or powers. Sub-power of Life-Force Attacks and Spiritual Force Manipulation. Variation of Energy Infusion and Infusion. Not to be confused with Life Infusion. Also Called *Aura Infusion *Chi/Ki/Qi Infusion *Life Energy Infusion *Mana Infusion *Soul/Soul Energy Infusion *Spirit/Spiritual Energy Infusion Capabilities The user can infuse objects (usually a weapon), beings or powers with life-force, empowering and energizing them, allowing the user to manipulate their qualities and efficiency. Applications * Absorb and/or generate spiritual energy. * Amplify the strength, energy and power of weapons. * Charged Attacks/Energy Wave Emission * Chi Augmentation * Forge objects around a medium using a shifting layer of quintessence. * Efficacy Manipulation including speed, density, hardness and/or sharpness. *Life-Force Aura to manifest infusing life-force outside the target. **Life-Force Constructs to shape the life-force into various forms. *Soul Channeling Associations * Energy Infusion * Infusion * Life-Force Attacks * Spiritual Force Manipulation Limitations * Using one's own life force is potentially fatal. * May need to physically touch the object. Known Users Known Objects * Sword of Light (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog) Gallery File:Kagome's_Sacred_Arrow.png|Kagome Higurashi (InuYasha) infuses an arrow with spiritual power. Sir Connery Life.jpg|Sir Connery (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog) infuses the Sword of Light with his life force to attack Mammoth Mogul. File:Puppeteer_H.png|Puppeteer (Valkyrie Crusade) can infuse parts of her soul into all of her puppets. File:Kōga's_spear.png|Kōga Kuchiki (Bleach) infusing his halberd with his spiritual aura, increasing his power. File:Ultimate_Sword.png|Kurohime (Magic User Kurohime) infusing her gun with the spiritual power of the four Spirit Kings to create the Ultimate Sword. File:Yasogami_Kūgeki.png|Kaguya Ōtsutsuki (Naruto) infusing chakra into her fists with her Eighty Gods Vacuum Attack. Zoro_Using_Busoshoku_Haki.png|Roronoa Zoro (One Piece) infusing his swords with spiritual power. File:Vergo_Full_Body_Haki.png|Vergo (One Piece) infusing his entire body and bamboo stick with his spiritual power. Spiritual_Infusion.gif|Reinhard (Re:Zero) can draw out all the spiritual energy in an area and infuse his weapon with its power. 250px-Immortal_Iron_Fist_Vol_1_27_Textless_Marko_Djurdjevic_Variant.jpg|Iron Fist (Marvel Comics) coats his fist in chi to perform his signature move, the Iron Fist. Gohan Energy Punch.png|Gohan (Dragon Ball series), like most warriors, is able to channel his Ki into his body to empower his attacks. Kaio_Ken_Super_God_Fist.png|Using the Super God Fist, Goku (Dragon Ball series) concentrates his Ki into his fist before punching Vegeta in the face. Trunks Forming Ki Sword.gif|When his sword was broken during the battle with Fusion Zamasu, Future Trunks (Dragon Ball series) was able to form his ki around the broken blade into the shape of a golden longsword. Super_Trunks_(Spirit_Bomb)-0.png|During the final battle with Fusion Zamasu, Future Trunks (Dragon Ball series) was able to from the hopes within the human ki of everyone on Earth around his already ki infused longsword, creating the stronger Sword of Light that was powerful enough to defeat Fusion Zamasu. Ki_battle_tactics_infusion.png|Momotaro Tsurugi (Sakigake Otokojuku) infuses ki into his headband to harden it. Thanos_Life_Force.jpg|Thanos (Marvel Comics) was capable to take the life-force of Syn and infuses it into Reptyl. Bakura's Doppleganger Dice.png|Ryo Bakura (Yu-Gi-Oh!) infuses his dice with a portion of his soul, ensuring he will roll a super critical. Krillinnoselfzone.png|Krillin (Dragon Ball) concentrating his Ki into his fists. Screenshot 6.png|Kratos (God of War) infusing the Blades of Chaos with the Soul of Hades. kyujin using phantasm.PNG|Kyujin (Dolly Kill Kill) infuses phantasm into his first to penetrate a dolly's barrier. kento.PNG|Kento (Dolly Kill Kill) infusing phantasm in his sword for unrivaled sharpness capable of cutting nearly anything. jung-woo using knight spirit.PNG|Jung-Woo (Rebirth Knight) empowers his attacks using knight spirit. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Infusion Category:Energy Powers Category:Soul Powers Category:Combat Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Life-Based Powers Category:Common Powers